Grandfatherly Wind
Japanese Lyrics あー 完全なる あー 完全なる 認知の風が身体を抱く 悠々たる　あー 悠々たる 風化のごとく清く 名も無く遥か星雲の 無欠の保護に身を預けて あー 純然たる あー 純然たる キミに訊け今 往来の上 勇敢にも　あー 勇敢にも 正気の声に従順に 無くした無数の宝殿の 祖父なる知恵の火 夢に見て イーヤイヤー 吹き荒れろ風強く イーヤイヤー あざとき牢の窓に イーヤイヤー ｢有り得ぬ！｣と謎を暴き イーヤイヤー 威厳に町を染めて あー 有限なる あー 有限なる キミよ配給の運命を蹴れ 勇敢にも あー 勇敢にも 正気の谷を下り 越えない丘で群集は 叶わぬ祈りに疲れ伏し イーヤイヤー 吹き荒れろ風強く イーヤイヤー あざとき牢の窓に イーヤイヤー ｢有り得ぬ！｣と謎を暴き イーヤイヤー 威厳に町を染めて イーヤイヤー 吹き荒れろ風強く イーヤイヤー あざとき牢の窓に イーヤイヤー ｢有り得ぬ！｣と謎を暴き イーヤイヤー 威厳に町を染めて Romaji lyric Aa kanzen naru aa kanzen naru Ninchi no kaze ga shintai wo daku Yuuyuu taru aa yuuyuu taru Fuuka no gotoku kioku Na mo naku haruka seiun no Muketsu no hogo ni mi wo azukete Aa junzen taru aa junzen taru Kimi ni kike ima ourai no ue Yuukan ni mo aa yuukan ni mo Shouki no koe ni jujun ni Nakushita musuu no houden no Sobu naru chie no hi mune ni mite Ii-yai-yaa fukiarero kaze tsuyoku Ii-yai-yaa azatoki rou no mado ni Ii-yai-yaa "arienu!" to nazo wo abaki Ii-yai-yaa igen ni machi wo somete Aa yuugen naru aa yuugen naru Kimi yo haikyuu no unmei wo kere Yuukan ni mo aa yuukan ni mo Shouki no tani wo kudari Koenai oka de gunshuu wa Kanawanu inori ni tsukarefushi Ii-yai-yaa fukiarero kaze tsuyoku Ii-yai-yaa azatoki rou no mado ni Ii-yai-yaa "arienu!" to nazo wo abaki Ii-yai-yaa igen ni machi wo somete Ii-yai-yaa fukiarero kaze tsuyoku Ii-yai-yaa azatoki rou no mado ni Ii-yai-yaa "arienu!" to nazo wo abaki Ii-yai-yaa igen ni machi wo somete English translation Ah, a perfect Ah, a perfect Wind of acknowledgment embraces the body Leisurely, aah, leisurely Memories like weathering I entrust myself to the flawless care Of an insignificant, distant galaxy Ah, pure Ah, pure You I hear above the traffic Gallantly, ah, gallantly Obedient to the voice of sanity I see in my breast the fire of the grandfatherly wisdom From countless lost treasures*''Iiiyaiyaaa'', blow violently, Wind, strongly Iiiyaiyaaa, through the crass prison window Iiiyaiyaaa, exposing the enigma with an "Impossible!" Iiiyaiyaaa, bathing the streets in dignity** Ah, finite, ah, finite You kick your allotted destiny Gallantly, ah, gallantly Descending into the valley of sanity On an impassable hill, the weary crowds Are brought to their knees by an unfulfillable prayer Iiiyaiyaaa, blow violently, Wind, strongly Iiiyaiyaaa, through the crass prison window Iiiyaiyaaa, exposing the enigma with an "Impossible!" Iiiyaiyaaa, bathing the streets in dignity Translation Notes: * The word I translate as "treasure" is also used to refer to shrines, which often house religious artifacts/treasures. One of my dictionaries also points to "heirloom" for this word. **"Bathe" is literally "dye," but it sounds to me like "bathed in light," that sort of "coloring," if you will. And "dignity" may be more along the lines of "majesty." - The "Ah, adjective Ah, adjective" lines directly modify the noun in the next line, which is awkward in my translation but relatively clear in the original. So when you read the verses, please think of it as "perfect wind," "pure you," etc. (except maybe in the last verse where "finite" might modify "you" or "destinies"...I'd say "finite you" grammatically but "finite destinies" makes more sense...) source: (http://phonon-belt.livejournal.com) Category:Blue Limbo Category:Translated lyrics